<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[icons] Portraits by AliceRein</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349276">[icons] Portraits</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceRein/pseuds/AliceRein'>AliceRein</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last of Us (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banners &amp; Icons, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:28:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceRein/pseuds/AliceRein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>33 icons, 120х120, &lt;28kb<br/>free to use</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>fandom Playstation Games 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[icons] Portraits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>

1</td>
<td>

2</td>
<td>

3</td>
<td>

4</td>
<td>

5</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

6</td>
<td>

7</td>
<td>

8</td>
<td>

9</td>
<td>

10</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

11</td>
<td>

12</td>
<td>

13</td>
<td>

14</td>
<td>

15</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

16</td>
<td>

17</td>
<td>

18</td>
<td>

19</td>
<td>

20</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

21</td>
<td>

22</td>
<td>

23</td>
<td>

24</td>
<td>

25</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

26</td>
<td>

27</td>
<td>

28</td>
<td>

29</td>
<td>

30</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

31</td>
<td>

32</td>
<td>

33</td>
<td></td>
<td></td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>